


How to win a lady's heart

by Larilolly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Gangs, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Sex, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilolly/pseuds/Larilolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris is full of gangs this is a AU where ladybug is part of one gang and chat noir is the leader of her rival gang and well you'll see the rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. her time is now

She should have known, chat noir was good but she was better. She knew this case was going to be handed down to her one way or another. Alya wasn’t the type to fail at such a job but boy did she blow it. No one in the little ‘group’ (more like gang) knew each other’s real name, Marinette and Alya were the only ones who knew their real names that’s only because they had been friends before joining. To everybody else they were known as lady Wi-Fi and ladybug. They knew if somebody found out who they really were it would be the end of them, that’s why they always wear masks and so did every gang in pairs, including their worst enemy. This was now Marinette’s mission, to kill their leader, Chat noir. Killing was easy when knowing who he was out of his mask, all she knew was that his name lived up to his appearance. Alya got pretty close “What happened? You almost had him” Mari asked  
“Oh lady, if only you were there. See I fell for someone.” Alya answered  
“YOU DID NOT FALL FOR CHAT NOIR DID YOU?” Mari was almost screaming  
“What? no. I fell for his right hand man, DJ” Mari couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“So now what?” she couldn’t hear it, she didn’t want to hear it.  
“He asked me to join them. And I think I will, see he told me things about our gang, he told me the truth” Alya hugged Mari to see if she would somehow calm down.  
“What truth? You really can’t believe them.” Marinette was in the verge of tears.  
“Well I can and I did, DJ told me everything. Lady you have to hear it for yourself. I told them about you, well not that you are Ladybug but I told them about Marinette and they told me to try and get you to come to their party next week DJ said he would tell you everything” Alya sounded serious something rare for her. Marinette was still pissed but she agreed to go, she saw this as a way to learn more about her enemy.  
“Still can’t believe this you were gone for the summer and in that time you fell in love”  
“I’m sorry but when you meet you’ll change your mind” as if.  
“They are the bad guys and we stop bad guys when the police can’t”  
“Maybe they aren’t the bad guys we thought they were”  
Marinette didn’t care she was still going to kill Chat with Alya’s blessing or without.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chat Wi-Fi just called she said she’s joining us but that her gang still wants your head” chat just smiled “ as long as more of them join us everything will be ok plus she said she had a friend there I bet you that in no time she will become one of us”  
“I don’t know Chat, Wi-Fi said she was a hard headed type of girl, Ladybug I think was her name” DJ or better yet Nino said  
“I have heard couple of things about her before just leave her to me”  
“I also remembered her saying that ladybug was pretty but she would still break your neck” Chat let out a small smirk “my favorite kind” Nino knew what that meant “think she will fall for you that easily?”  
“She doesn’t need to, I have a plan” Nino looked at Chat as he gave Nino a pat on his shoulder and walked out.  
Chat could wait to meet this ladybug and see for himself if the rumors were true. But for now he had to get everything ready for his party and make sure Wi-Fi brought her friend Marinette so he could make her join as well.


	2. meeting his lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat meets Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for liking my fanfic i was really scared of posting this since it's my first but thank you for liking it. if you are wondering what she was wearing go here http://www.polyvore.com/mari_at_chats_party/set?id=193729121

It’s been a few days since Alya left and tonight was the big night hopefully all would go to plan. Chat noir was having a party and what better way to find out more about him than meeting all of his friends, the idea was brilliant. But she had to be careful of two things:   
One: no one can know she is ladybug.  
Two: she knew Chat was a lady’s man so she knew how to get close to him but she CAN NOT fall for him.  
Plus she was going as Marinette so even if she somehow fucks up she can always go back to being ladybug. Alya knew that she was only going for, as she says, studying. In a way Alya knew that someway Marinette was going to end up joining them. It was almost time and she needed to look drop dead gorgeous. About an hour later she meet up with Alya outside a, what she could only describe as an underground club. “Holy shit girl, you look hot and here I thought that you won’t dress up. Marinette was wearing a skin tight light pink dress that ended right above her knees with heels that matched the color of the dress. She normally wouldn’t wear such a dress but today she had to get to Chat one way or another. “I’m still mad at you for leaving me” Mari frowned “I’m sorry but you know, you could always join me, they said they would take you in” Alya said as she hugged Mari.   
“Yeah right, but I really hope he’s the one for you” Alya had the biggest smile on her face.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you too you know, plus I think you are going to like them” Alya grabbed Mari’s wrist and made their way inside. ‘Me? Like chat? As if, that’s never going to happen.  
When they finally got in Marinette couldn’t believe what she saw, girls with bunny masks ‘severing’ middle aged men whom some also had masks on (must be part of a gang), neon lights blinking and a bar at the end of the salon. She couldn’t hear what Alya had said because the music was way too loud this was not really Marinette’s place and she became very uncomfortable very quickly. At least now she knew how perverted Chat was. Marinette made her way to a door at the very end of the salon where on the top of the door had the letters VIP and a bodyguard blocking the way. She gave the salon a last look before walking in the room. Inside she found a tiny stage with some strippers doing what they do best, giving men a show. On the side there was a DJ stand and a bar at the opposite direction. In the middle there were some chairs and sofas with men watching the girls on the stage without blinking so they wouldn’t mess a second. Marinette found all of this a bit gag worthy. That’s when her eyes came across a man setting in one of the red sofas with a girl clinging on his arm although he didn’t seem to care that’s when she saw he was staring at her. ‘He must be Chat’  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nino had told Chat about Marinette about a couple hours before the party and showed him a picture Alya took of her. Chat otherwise known as Adrien, had to admit she was pretty cute, too cute. He couldn’t believe she was half Chinese when Nino told him, her eyes were somewhat big and blue so blue. After Nino told him he began to see it, her skin was extremely pale her hair was so black it looked like the night sky. But he kept looking back at her eyes how wonderful she was all together. He didn’t mean to feel like this but if she could make him like this with only a picture than he couldn’t wait to see her in person. There was something off, she looked way too young “Nino when was this taken?” Nino just shrugged “last week I think, why?” Adrien laughed “how old is she like fifteen?”   
“She’s your age Chat, why so hung up on her? Fell in love already?”  
“She’s seems interesting that’s all” Adrien took off the mask just to see if he missed something about her. “Stop drooling and put your mask back on people are here already and Wifi just told me Marinette is almost here then you can make heart eyes at her all you want”   
Time to become Chat again, he hid her picture and put his mask on. He made his way to the sofa in the middle of the room waiting for people to show up. Little by little girls came in and sat next to him. He didn’t really mind but when Chloe shows up he can’t wait till she leaves again. Of course knowing her, she wasn’t going to leave him alone. She came in and made her way to him, she kept going on and on about something she did for who knows what. All Chat could think about was the girl form the picture and waiting for her to show up.  
The door opened and Wifi came in going straight to Nino giving him a huge hug right behind her was Marinette. Holy shit was that even the same girl? Chat couldn’t take his eyes off her as Chloe kept talking about what a whore that ‘new girl’ was. Marinette walked in with her skin tight pink dress and that innocent look on her face. She still looked like a doll and Chat was head over heels. He couldn’t take his eyes off her trying to take everything in. For a moment their eyes locked on to each other and he swore his heart skipped a beat. This was dangerous how is it that one girl could make the powerful Chat noir weak, how could she make him like this by simply walking into the room. He knew that he wasn’t the only one who wanted her, he could see all the other guys looking at her with lust in their eyes and for some reason he hated that. He had to make sure she was safe for them because he knew if one of them got their hands on her it was be the very worst thing that could happen to her. He could risk letting her go so he go up leaving Chloe behind (who wasn’t very pleased). He heard his name being called but all he could think about was the girl in front of him. Chat was glad he was wearing a mask so she couldn’t see how red his face really was.  
“Hey I’m Chat”


	3. knight and princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so they talk and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggggg thank you sooo much for all the nice things you guys said and thank you for reading

Marinette’s heart was beating faster and faster, she never imagined that he would go talk to her at first. She thought that getting his attention was going to be much harder, this was too easy. She could see why girls fall for him; he had this ‘grace’ to him that she couldn’t explain, even if he was wearing a mask she could tell he was handsome. He kissed her hand as a way of greeting Marinette quickly pulled away.  
“h-hi I’m Marinette” she was nervous but she couldn’t let him get the better of her.  
“You must be our special guest. I see you’ve met Dj, him and Wi-Fi are going to be a bit busy if you know what I mean so that means I’ll be your knight for this ball princess” Chat smiled. Oh no this was bad. She couldn’t tell if he was flirting with her or not, Marinette had to admit if she didn’t hate his guts she might fall for him. This was dangerous. “Don’t worry he’s harmless and I’ll be back soon” Marinette couldn’t believe Alya was going to leave her alone with Chat, she can handle herself but still. Alya and Dj waved at them and made their way out of the room. “Alright then” she said under her breathe and turned her attention back to Chat.  
“You called me your special guest, what do you mean by that?” he let out a small laugh. “It’s just that since you are wifi’s friend I’d have to treat extra nice. Plus you’re new to this kind of place I don’t want you to get the wrong idea” at this point she didn’t know what to think of him; he was kind but she knew the stories. Marinette didn’t really know what to say everything just getting more uncomfortable by the second. Chat could see how she felt; he could tell how this place was no fit for a princess.  
“Here come this way, it’ll be less nosy and less crowed” he extended his hand and held on to hers leading the way to a back door at the end of a long hall.  
They walked straight till the end of the hall. There were doors on both sides of the hall with strange noises coming from them. She knew what they meant but she rather not think about it. They got to the door with the sing ‘DO NOT ENTER’ on it. He gave her a little smirk before opening the door. To her surprise on the other side of the door she found a garden the first thought to cross her mind was ‘wow I could get married here’ there were lots of different types of flower and a fountain in the middle of some roses, a big tree with a pond next to it and right in the middle was a porch; all and all everything was beautiful.  
“Wow it’s so gorgeous, how come nobody’s here?” Marinette had to ask.  
“I don’t want people to wreck it. It’s my ‘leave me alone’ place; I don’t want to be bothered here that’s why I kept it a secret” he smiled at her  
“So why bring me?” she asked “you looked out of place in there so I thought you’d be more at ease. But I get the feeling it’s not the place that’s bothering you but your company that’s making you uncomfortable” even though she was nervous of being alone with him and he could tell he just kept trying to make her feel more relaxed. Maybe just maybe the rumors she heard were not true.  
“no-it’s not that I’m just new to this that’s all it has nothing to do with you” she didn’t lie. Her gang didn’t have a place like his manly because the fought for the law and most of the stuff here would be enough to get everyone at least 15 years locked up. They finally got to the bench and sat down sit to each other.  
“Alright then how about we lighten up the mood, care to play a little game?”  
“What kind of game?”  
“The question’s game, that way you can learn more about me and feel more relaxed I’ll even let you start” She nodded in agreement. “Why do you were cat ears?” Chat looked at her for a moment before laughing “sorry princess, but I didn’t think that would be your first question” Marinette got the feeling of embarrassment when she heard him laughing. “When I first started in this kind of businesses I need a disguise then I came across the mask and cat ears my friend though they were funny so I kept them, why don’t you like them?” Marinette didn’t give them much thought but she wouldn’t say she hated the ears. “Well, I think it’s a bit silly but you seem to fit them” he laughed “purrincess, you hurt my feelings like that” he giggled  
“Wow you even come with cat puns. You are the complete deal aren’t you?” she was finally at ease and Chat could tell she was more relaxed.  
“Of course, what kind of cat would I be without making puns” she had to say he was a good host.  
“Your turn kitty” Chat could feel his face get all red when he heard kitty come out of her mouth. Good thing he was wearing a mask.  
“Do you have a boyfriend?” Marinette stopped for a moment and looked him. Was he flirting with her?  
“Oh is this your plan? To bring girls here and try to hook up with them?” she asked.  
“you hurt me princess, do you really think I would do that?” he laughed “No, I know what people say but I only had one girlfriend before and it lasted about two years before we broke it off and I really hate people who are always sleeping around and If I wanted to sleep with you I could simply take you to one of the bedrooms in there” he pointed to the door leading back inside. She turned to look at Chat again to see he was only centimeters away from her face, she could feel his breathe on her.  
“No” she said looking at his eyes “I don’t have a boyfriend” her heart was beating faster and faster. He backed away “sorry, I might have crossed my line” he patted her head as a way to comfort her. “You didn’t” she whispered. What was she saying? She knew that if he continued they would end up kissing and would she be able to no fall for him? It was too late her mind was full of lust.  
“What? Fall for me already purricess? He came closer  
“Not yet, kitty cat” she giggled.  
“Yet? So what do I have to do for you to fall for me?” he looked deep into her eyes  
“I’m not sure yet but I’m sure you’ll think of something” she answered.  
“I can think of a few things” he let out a smirk. At this point she knew this was a dangerous game to play. He came closer and closer and she didn’t stop him she wanted to kiss him just as much he wanted to kiss her. What would happen after this? Right now she couldn’t care less all she could think about was his kiss.  
Chat stopped right before her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do they kiss? do they not? find out on chapter 4


End file.
